


ELEVEN

by wzmkw



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst with a Happy Ending, AtsuHina, M/M, POV Miya Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wzmkw/pseuds/wzmkw
Summary: Osamu’s death seem to affect the whole village where the twins live since childhood; but mostly Atsumu who decides; after Kita’s confession, to go and search for a way to bring back his brother to Life. In the way; he meets a boy who will help him in his quest.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

He’s laying right in front of me. I’m touching his body but it’s cold as ice and it almost burns my fingers to caress his pale cheeks. His eyes are closed and he looks like he’s having a nap. He seems in peace, he’s calm; he always was but this time the room is quiet. It for sure is since there’s only the two of us. His inanimate body and my crying eyes that seem not to be able to look away. Is he mocking me on the other world ? He always teased me and he may be dead but he, for sure, is somewhere else ; somewhere better I hope. 

“Shit” I grumble. I never was one of the crybabies, this was him. But when father and mother passed away I swore I’d protect him no matter what and now here we are. He’s gone. He’s gone and can’t be brought back. I’ll have to deal with the disappointment in mother’s eyes when she’ll meet him on the other side.

“It wasn’t your fault.” A familiar voice coming from behind me interrupt my deep thoughts. The moment I’m turning back I’m facing Kita. He’s only one year older but inspires respect to the whole village and I’m just a troublemaker. ‘Samu was for sure, a lot more appreciated by the villagers than my dumb self. Maybe life should’ve just taken me away instead of him.

“Granny said you can move into our house. She doesn’t want you to stay alone.”

He walks inside the room, addressing me a comforting smile as his eyes turn to osamu’s corpse. 

“He was so young.” He sighs, putting his hand on my shoulder despite the height difference between us. “We’re all relieved you didn’t die with him.” He adds, still avoiding my gaze

“Kita-san what do you mean ?”

“Life is cruel Atsumu. He was only seventeen. You are only seventeen. Losing one of you is hard enough; let’s just keep you safe shall we ?” This time he turns to me, eyes closed and a genuine smile painted in his lips.

Head down, fists clenched, eyes closed ; not like I could actually see anything through the tears stocked in my eyes if they were opened. I would not be able to describe what I’m feeling at this moment. Maybe deep down, I just need a hug. Maybe I need the warmth of human alive body pressed against mine to forget the feeling of his icy skin. I’m biting my lips and I don’t have anything to say anyway. 

Kita is not adding anything. He probably thinks he spoke too much. He probably thinks I need silence, and maybe that’s what I need. Or maybe I just need to hear his voice once again. But I don’t have time to think of anything else when the small body of my elder comrade holds me close to him. Can he read my mind or what ? I have no idea but I appreciate the efforts he makes to comfort me. Not like we were ever close; I used to despise him actually. I thought Kita was the kind of egoistic people I can’t befriend. I thought he felt superior to us; but I was wrong.

“There’s a way” he starts whispering in my ear so softly I almost did not perceive what he said “there’s a way to bring him back Atsumu.”

My eyes widen. How the HELL could I bring him back. How the hell could he speak ever again when his heart stopped beating. Could he be that annoying twin brother I had ever again ? Was he not supposed to be silent forever now that he was gone. And if his soul went away, what’s the interest of bringing him back with us ? He would not be himself. Let’s just let him be in peace with himself instead of disturbing his eternal nap. He for sure would insult me if I woke him up without his consent. But how do you obtain the consent of a dead body ? 

“Kita-san I thought I was going to die. I felt like thousands of knives were stabbing every inch of my body. I remember asking myself if it was the day I’d lose myself; maybe God decided it was my end, a very hurting end. And then I bursted in crying. God didn’t decide it was my end. But Osamu’s. Yet; as his twin I felt what he felt.” I face him, I didn’t tell anyone. I thought I’d be seen as crazy. But Kita is different. 

“There’s a legend saying twins feel what the other feels during important moments bringing powerful feelings such as love, sadness, joy, laughs, cries, disappointments, illusions and disillusions.”

“He suffered Kita-san.” 

Do you suffer now ‘samu ? Because I do and now; all I can ask myself is: am I suffering or am I feeling your sadness. 

________

We’re walking now, heading towards home after saying goodbye to my beloved twin brother. 

“What you said…” 

He hums focusing his attention on me. Why am I nervous ? I’m sighing. I’m not even sure what it cost. Bringing a spirit back to life must cost a lot and I have nothing to offer the gods. Exchanging my life would mean nothing if it means to be separated again. Would he suffer the way I do right now or would he feel better at the idea of being back here ? 

“That you can bring him back ?” 

I turn to him all of a sudden. His question made me a shock; confusing me. 

“Kita-san…can you read my mind ?”

He laughs. A genuine and soft laugh making me smile a little. For a second I almost forgot about my loss. For a second I almost felt good; but happy moments are ephemeral and laughing is never forever. There’s always silence after you giggled. Uncomfortable silence. You wish you could come back to the few seconds before where you were feeling good; when you were in peace.

“I just know you.” He smiles; what a proud senpai he is. He always was kind to the other kids, like a spiritual dad or something for all of us who lost our parents quite early.

“Yeah..” I look down, not really knowing what to add after this.

“Overthinking won’t help you feeling better Atsumu.”

________

“Granny it’s us. We’re home.”

“Shinsuke !” She shouts. Kita’s grandmother is an important member of the village and we used to listento her stories on the Saturday nights all together reunited around a campfire. She was always kind to us when we arrived in the village a little late. She was comforting when we lose our parents.

“My boy…my poor boy.” She’s walking towards me now. Flowers in hands. She smells like roses when she takes me into her arms. Her soft hands are caressing my hair with a tender reminding me of my mother. The simple thought of her, of father and ‘samu makes me want to fall down on my knees and cry all night long. 

“Come in Atsumu, get comfortable.” She says as she gets back to her kitchen probably to cook tonight’s meal. Indeed the night is falling and all we can see when looking throughthe windows is the reflection of the moonlight on the river next to their house. It almost makes the scene dramatic as I’m reminiscing of memories of ‘samu. 

Kita’s voice is taking me out of my daydreaming and inviting me to join the table to eat all together.

“Thank you for the food.” We all say in chorus. I used to share my dinners with Osamu. What a food addict he was; always stealing the food in my plate when his own plate was empty. His stomach screaming for more food used to make us laugh together. 

“chumu give me your last piece of meat.”

“Why would I do that ? Y’a are yours already !”

“But I’m starving !”

“And I need to eat to be strong like father. I’m going to piss! Do not touch my plate ‘samu.”

Of course he did. When did he ever listen to me ? Not once. And I knew he took one small piece of meat of my plate. But could I reproach my younger brother to steal my food when he obviously always needed more than me.

“Didn’t take it !”

“I know ‘samu” 

________

“Ever heard of the ninety-nine stones Atsumu ?” Kita asks as he’s preparing my bed for the night and the others coming.

“No. What’s that ?”

“Granny used to tell stories about people making wishes to the gods. To make a wish, you need to get eleven stones together. But you can make any wish.”

“Any ?”

“Any.”

My mind is spinning. Tons of questions invading my head; questions with no answers. Until Kita speaks up once more, addressing me a soft gaze.

“Find the eleven stones and the gods will grant you one wish.”

“Where do I find these stones ?” 

He looks up, kind of thinking about it. He might have heard about it but he obviously didn’t have all the answers to the questions I was asking myself. 

“Temples.”

I lay down on my back, looking at the stars through the window on the rooftop. Kita fell asleep a while ago and now I’m alone with my thoughts. Maybe I should really give it a try. Kita never lied to me. He never made me false hopes. He’s loyal, he’s good. 

“I miss ya ‘samu.” I say, closing my eyes hoping to find sleep now.

_________

Kita.  
I’m leaving. I’m going to find the stones.  
I’ll bring him back.  
Atsumu.

I write these words on the first piece of paper I’m taking from kita’s journals and I slip it under his pillow. He’s sleeping peacefully. He shall understand when he wakes up. He will. And I need to get my brother back. I’m sure he’ll understand that. Granny will understand that.

I’m taking a backpack, stuffing it with my things and some food I picked in granny’s kitchen. As I leave Kita’s place, ready to go in an adventure, I look at my house one last time. Childhood memories of us running and playing all together are invading my brain; memories fading away as only the determination of finding these stones get through my mind. And as I’m leaving the village I hear a familiar voice behind me.

“Leaving ?” 

I turn around to face him. I could pretend I’m surprised to see him but it’s only 1 am and suna isn’t the kind to sleep early like the others. 

“Let me come with you.” He asks, surprising me. Suna was never the kind of guy to go on adventures like that he could barely leave his house for a whole day and now he wants to leave his village to go in the forest with me. 

“Why would you wanna come.”

“I’m curious. And I know a lot about the stones. A lot that you don’t know.”

A long sigh escape my mouth once again. He could just tell me about it but he prefers to keep it secret for me to accept his presence of course. He was always a clever boy though. He knows the reason why I’m leaving. Maybe I can accept him. Maybe I’ll even need him in my quest.

“Fine. Let’s find these stones.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Let’s stop here.” He suggests, stopping in the middle of the way which makes me turn around to look at him. 

I’m not one to stop before I get what I want. And I’m not tired nor hungry anyways so I don’t get why he wants us to take a break but I’m still listening. Suna isn’t one to take the lead after all; he usually prefers to do as we say in his own way. Normally he would’ve just followed me through the forest.

“It’s 4 am and the moon isn’t enough to light the path.” He says, quite out of breath.

I chose to leave in the middle of the night and he’s the one joining. I don’t get it. Why would he take the lead as if I was not able to. 

I look up, but the huge trees are blocking the view; not like I could see the stars anyways, the sky is dark and covered by large dark clouds. Mother used to tell us the dark clouds at night are announcing some bad news and that we had to stay home because the storms are dangerous but honestly I never believed in these superstitions. But now that I re think about it; it’s quite ironic coming from someone in quest for stones supposedly able to bring back my brother to Life. 

“Yeah whatever.” I stop, taking my backpack off my shoulders. Stretching my arms after a few hours of walking with a charge on my shoulders is a relief and I’m not going to deny it. A long sigh escape my mouth and I can tell suna is staring at me through obscurity. He probably heard me. I don’t know why he came honestly. Curiosity he said. Not that I don’t trust him; he was a good friend of ‘samu and I back then but something annoys me.

“So ?” I’m the first to break the silence surrounding us. We’re both laying on the floor in the thin blankets we brought with us; it’s not really protecting from the cold wind hitting our bodies but it’s the least we got. I’m even surprised suna got one; it’s like he was prepared and certain he’d come before I agree for it. Maybe he was planning to follow me anyway. 

“So what ?” He only replies coldly.

“The stones. Tell me about it.”

He takes some time before speaking up. Probably thinking about the question and about what he’ll say or not. But since we’re taking some rest it’s not like we’re particularly in a hurry.

“There are ninety nine stones in the world; some are difficult to find, some are easy to find but hard to get.”

“What do you mean ? Some are in the water or something ? Kita-San told me they’re all in temples.”

“You have no idea what you got yourself into right ?” I can guess with the tone of his voice that he’s smiling when he asks his question. A doubt invades my mind. Was I really prepared, was I really able to go in such an adventure ? I’m not alone, that’s what I’m repeating to try to reassure myself but I still don’t know what to expect from this.

“Tell me then.” I only say, intrigued and imagining what he meant. Overthinking about it kind of scares me now. I won’t admit it though even if suna probably knows me too well not to notice the doubt in the way I asked.

“It’s not hard to get them because of the environment Atsumu. It’s hard because powerful spirits that we call guardians are keeping them and they won’t let you take their stones from them.”

“What ?”

My mind is spinning as I’m asking myself tons of questions. It’s not too late to go back I think. Maybe I can even be back at the village before they all wake up; before granny wakes up. I sit, holding my head between my hands; overthinking again. 

What is it ‘tsumu ? Scared ? Boo woo sissy. I can hear him say that. His laugh mocking me openly, telling the whole village about my fears. He was always like that, it was always like that between us. 

“How do you fight them ? The spirits ?”

“Nice.” He giggles “thought you would give up.” 

“I cant let him down.”

“Good.” He starts, “but you can’t fight a guardian Atsumu, they’re too powerful. You can make a deal though or they can make a proposition for you to get their stones.” He’s explaining everything to me and I feel like the words leave my head the minute I hear them. I was just supposed to live a normal life; how am I supposed to face spirits, guardians or whatever they are now. I feel like it’s a nightmare. A terrible nightmare that I could never wake up from.

I sigh once again. It must be the hundredth of the day, or maybe more I honestly lost count as the hours passed by. 

“Stop it.”

His voice takes me out of my mind. I look in his direction as if I was going to see anything through the dark. And I know he’s looking in my direction too.

“What ?”

“Overthinking. Kita-san probably told you it was useless already. So stop it.”

I lay on my back again, closing my eyes trying not to think about all this. My body is screaming for some sleep that I can’t allow myself to get. It’s silent around us and suna knows his place; he’s not interrupting me, not adding anything. The sounds of the night are the only ones I can focus on now even though I’m trying to remain calm and listening to my own breathing. 

“Are you sleeping ?” He asks. And I decide not to answer. After all it’s my fault if he left the village and I can’t stop him from getting some sleep only because he feels like he has to keep an eye over me. But the night passes and as the first sun rays are showing my eyes are still fully opened.

He gets up, yawning and throwing a glance over his shoulder to check my state. “Didn’t sleep huh ?” 

“Let’s go we got a long walk until we find the first temple” he adds turning his back on me and not letting me the time to answer to his first question. 

______

“The temple we’re looking for is supposed to be that way.” He states confidently. He totally took the lead after our little break but I can’t really oppose myself to it since I don’t know anything about the temples; stones, guardians and all that stuff. Im an ignorant who was running without being aware of anything.

“How do you know everything about the stones by the way ?”

“Misato.”

“Your sister ?”

He hums. Suna Misato. A shy girl; always hiding behind her parents. She’s only three years younger than us, or maybe four I was never close to her and I just know who she is; not how she is. Not like I care anyways; I was always hanging with ‘samu and suna. But I know for a fact she was the prettiest of the village and everybody seemed to appreciate her company. 

As I was reminiscing about old memories making me smile; it quickly faded away when I ran into suna’s large back, hitting my head against him.

“Oi.” I only grumble, scratching the back of my head annoyed of being interrupted during my nostalgic time. But my face soften the moment I’m seeing a small man. Or maybe he’s a young boy. I can’t tell if he’s an adult or not but his face is young, his skin seems so soft. He seems so pure under the morning sunlight.. He got short hair and I’ve never seen hair like his; it’s kind of messy and I can tell he never had a real haircut; just some hair on his head making him even cuter. And such a bright color; I’ve never seen a hair color like his at the village which is probably the reason the words are missing from me right now. He got a long white clothing covering his obvious naked body which causes my cheeks to burn. 

He’s standing on the few stairs made of marble leading to a huge and large building. It’s quiet; so quiet you could actually think the place is abandoned. And he probably is the only living person around here. 

He did not see us. Suna is getting a book out his backpack, I can tell it’s heavy and full of informations; He probably stole it from Kita-San but I’m not saying anything. He’s turning the pages quickly and his fingers are caressing the paper, showing me the illustration of a stone. 

“Sunstone ?” Im reading out loud and Suna closes the book quickly before putting his attention back on me.

“He got it. He got the sunstone Atsumu; it’s a guardian.” Suna whispers but the moment I’m about to answer to him about the discovery he made im being cut off by another person.

“Talking of me ?”

The unfamiliar voice seem so close to me and when I look up, I’m only finding the boy we saw far from us, he is standing right in front of me now, eyes fixed on me. He got such an intimidating aura now that he’s closer to me and even though I’m probably a little taller than him, I honestly am kind of scared knowing he’s a guardian.

“Yer talking the same language as us ?” 

I’m closing my eyes under the embarrassment my question is causing. I talked too fast because of the intimidation. The darkness i’m seeing now that my eyes are closed is comfortable; so comfortable that I don’t want to open them. 

A hand touches my shoulder, bringing me some comfort. The sun rays touching my skin makes me feel warm reminding me of my childhood close to the fire with samu and my parents. The moment is everything but funny yet a soft laugh escapes my mouth. Is it the way I’ll join him ? Am I seeing old moments of my life because the end is near ? 

“Atsumu.” Suna’s voice gets me out of my thoughts and when my eyes suddenly open the first thing I’m noticing is the stranger’s hand on my shoulder and his head only a few centimeters away from mine.

“Are you okay ?” He asks and I nod before even thinking about the true answer to his interrogation. His face is so close to mine I can almost feel his warm breathing on my mouth and my whole body shivers to the softness in his voice. 

He takes a step back; leaving me some space and I feel like I’m breathless; trying to calm down while he stands, intertwining the fingers of his two small hands. He’s much shorter than I thought now that he’s only one or two meters away from me. A large and genuine smile is drawing itself on his lips as he’s introducing himself.

“Good morning Atsumu-San. My name’s Shōyō. Hinata Shōyō.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Good morning Atsumu-San. My name’s Shōyō. Hinata Shōyō.”

I’m out of breath. He’s so close I can almost perceive his scent. It smells like grapefruit. It smells good. Shōyō is still standing and obviously waiting for an answer considering the expression I read on his face. “A-Atsumu ?” I only find the strength to reply to his introduction. How ? How does he know it already ?

He leans his head to the left; only the interrogation painted on his furrowed eyebrow; his eyes seem not to leave my direction. I can tell he is not searching the fight; instead he’s smiling and laughing, joy can be read all over him when he speaks up. I’d almost say he’s trustworthy. 

We just met yet something strange invades my body. A warm feeling like the old times when we were all sitting close to the fire. Who is it and why do I want to know more ? No it’s not that. I don’t especially want to know the shrimp. I need it. It’s like I can’t leave or else I’ll feel something missing from me.

The ginger haired boy may be shorter than me but it’s still impressive to stand that close to him. He got the aura of a powerful person which makes me give up on my offensive plans ; I’d die in less than a minute if I tried anything and everybody here knows that. Me. Suna. And the shrimp.

I sigh. I feel like it’s been forever since we entered the forest. I don’t miss the village. I don’t have a home anymore. I shake my head, scolding myself mentally for being so insensitive to my comrades of hyogo. And after what’s been feeling like eternity; he talks.

“Atsumu-San that’s what I said. Isn’t it your name ?” He asks, acting all innocent and still grinning at me.

I hum, before looking back at Suna but he’s not moving, he appears to be lost in his thoughts already.. Can he even hear what we’re saying ? It almost seems like he’s unconscious or something.

“He is.” 

My eyes widen, I forgot his presence for what ? Not even a second yet it seems like he noticed it right away; catching my attention by answering my unsaid questions all of a sudden. Can he read my mind by the way ? 

“I can.” 

I should run away, I should go back to the village. No. I should’ve never get out of it in the first place and now Suna is unconscious because of me. Yes I should definitely run away but I can’t. I can’t help but looking at him. He shines so much under the bright sun rays lighting the forest. His pale skin might seem icy from a certain distance but when his hand caressed my shoulder earlier I felt the warmth of his body. 

“Did you make him unconscious ? And now you read my mind ? You got powers don’t you ?”

“Confident.” He giggles to his remark, crossing his arms behind his head. “Confident but wrong.” I notice a little pout forming itself on his face while he’s talking even though I don’t quite understand what’s irritating him “We all got the ability to make you, humans, unable to speak nor move. Reading minds is my speciality though.” He adds smiling again.

He seems so pure. A genuine smile is drew on his lips when he’s explaining his powers to me. 

“Like your friend told you earlier im a guardian which means I’ve got one of the stones you’re looking for with me. Our only reason to live is to keep the stone safe in a temple like this one” he says showing the architecture behind him. I can tell it’s old. “And to do so, we all got powers and an individual ability but it’s not common for us to talk about it to the first person coming across us so I don’t know why telling you mine.” He stops talking for a minute and he’s focused on something; something invisible making me guess he’s just asking himself something.

“I can tell what you’re thinking about just by looking at you and I also can read your past memories.” Im shivering. His voice is deeper, he’s serious and it kinda scares me. I frown when memories of ‘samu come back again invading my brain and chasing away the peace I was in.

I look at him to forget it all. He’s still talking about his particularities and oh God I could listen to him talking all day long. He uses terms I don’t quite understand but the passion I can read in his brown eyes; that I can relate to, it makes me soft. 

But the joy, this passion disappears from his face as I can see a tear escaping his right eye. He’s not moving anymore. Not saying anything anymore. Not doing anything. He even falls on his knees, and I understand immediately he must be in pain for some unknown reason. I bite my inferior lip facing the show he’s giving me. Why would he lie. I know he is trustworthy. But what can I do to help now ? How could I ever help a guardian ?

“He suffered so much, right Atsumu-San ?”

He’s still on his knees and I feel like all the blood in my body is going up to my brain in a minute. 

“What are you talking about ?” I shout at him while gripping the thin white clothing he’s wearing ever since we saw him earlier. He holds himself to my shirt, facing me and the anger I read in his eyes honestly scares me. I can feel shivers down my spine as I’m standing immobile. “How dare you looking for the stones to “save” your brother ? HE’S DEAD ! HE WON’T COME BACK YOU’RE PUTTING YOURSELF IN DANGER STUPID !” 

The difference of tone I perceive is like an electric shock, stopping me from thinking straight. It’s like his words are echoing over again in my mind not letting me any single time to calm myself down nor to think correctly. 

I’m letting go of my grip on him, taking a few steps back to put distance between our two tensed bodies. 

“Forgive me. I thought you could help.” Is all I find to say. He also appears to be calmer now. He’s closing his eyes avoiding my gaze voluntarily or not but he still is.

I’m carrying Suna on my shoulders now. He’s still unconscious because of the guardian and it makes me wonder why him and not me. Can he just do this to one person ? Or did he choose to leave me fully conscious and able to move and talk. 

“Thanks for telling me more about the guardians. ‘Samu is all I have left.” I gulp, fists clenched. I take a deep breath before speaking again “I mean he was all I had. Not like you could understand yer not a human.”

_____

I could swear his gaze was different the minute I turned my back on him, walking away. To my surprise he let us go without protesting. I still have suna on my shoulders and I’m way slower because of his weight. It’d be helpful if he could wake up right now but I guess it’s more complicated than Id wish it was.

“Why are you carrying me like I’m your boyfriend ?” His tired voice speaks up. Just when I start thinking about him. I sigh. “Can you avoid taking me by surprise like that ?”

We both burst out laughing. It feels weird that he wakes up all of a sudden but it mostly feels good. I’m reassured now. I care a lot about others despite the fact that everyone at the village always said im not thinking about the others. ‘Samu even said he would never be like me once. Asshole; we were always the same. I smile at the thought of him.

“Why are you smiling like that Atsumu ?” He asks as we’re still walking away from the temple we found.

“Nothing.” I shrug. “It’s nice to see you’re doing good.”

“Ew stop that.” 

“W-what ?”

“Worrying for me. It’s disgusting.” He throws before drinking some water from the bottle we brought with us. “Nice.” 

I sigh once again. It’s such a pain to deal with Suna it’s always been. I should’ve let him out here with that guardian acting like a weirdo maybe. By the way how did he get rid of that “unconscious spell” or whatever ? Maybe time is the key. It’s been two hours since we left the temple already. Or maybe it’s the distance, when we’re away from him his spell doesn’t work anymore. Meh. Who cares anyway ? We’ll be more careful from now on.

“Let’s sleep here.” He nods, stopping walking right away.

“Okay.”

_____

“Atsumu !” 

The sun burns my eyes the minute I open them to look at Suna who’s calling out for me. I’m exhausted. I don’t want to see the sunlight but we’re outside and it’s morning. I slept only two hours maybe. I explained to Suna what happened ; he had no memory of it. And now I’m suffering of the lack of sleep.

“Atsumu wake up !”

“Yes Atsumu-San get up.” The familiar voice makes me forget about the exhaustion. I jump out my blanket, facing the same man I had to face yesterday. He got the same aura than when told me to give up on my plan. 

“What are ya doing ?” I ask. Why would he come back ? And how did he find us ? He’s a guardian yes but as far as I know he can’t find us that easily.

“I’ll help you.” 

Suna looks at me, as lost as I am about it. “Atsumu ? What do we do ?” 

I’m not looking back at him. Not even answering his question that I totally heard. I don’t want his help. I don’t need it.

“You do need my help. And where did you want to go anyway ? Go back from where you came from ? Useless.” He provokes me but I can’t really say he’s wrong this time. 

He approaches me slowly. Hands up. “See ? I’m not hiding anything. Not trying to trick you Atsumu-San. Guardians have feelings too and I felt your sadness. Let me help you.” He’s close. I have a deja vu feeling about this situation. He stretches his hand for me to squeeze it in a sort of pact.

“I ask for your forgiveness Atsumu-San. As an apology I’ll stop reading your mind from now on until you get your brother back.”

“Is that a promise that you’ll help me ?”

“It is.”

_____

The three of us have been quiet since we started walking to our next destination. Shōyō said he’d lead us to the others guardians without mentioning where and who we’d be going through for it.

Father always told me to keep my questions to myself because curiosity is a bad thing. I’m sorry dad, once again I’m going to disrespect what you taught us. I turn to Shōyō who is walking in silence, he’s too quiet and I can tell he’s thinking of something. 

“Uh, Where are we going next ?”

He looks up at the blue sky above us, walking slowly, hands crossed behind his head and I get he likes to stand like that while walking.

“...Kageyama Tobio. He is the closest to my temple.” He pauses. “He’s honestly not the most easy to understand. He is for sure not gonna help us that easily.” 

I look down. I knew it’d be hard. Shōyō himself was hard to convince but now there are ten others. He stops walking, stopping our impulse in the same time. 

“I promised you I’d help didn’t I ? I may be short but I know how to be heard !” he shouts laughing genuinely. His laugh makes me soft. It’s a warm, a sincere and comforting sound. A smile draws itself on my lips when I hear these words.

“That’s for sure.  
Shōyō-kun.”


End file.
